


Winter Snacks

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: DMCtober 2020 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, DMCtober 2020 (Devil May Cry), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Snacks & Snack Food, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wargs, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: A quick and easy job in the snow deserves warm munchies.
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMCtober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Winter Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom

He was already used to the blistering heat from Durante whenever he focused to charge up for Drive, but it was nice to feel it in Freeze-yo-butt-ville. During actual snowfall, not something magically induced at that. Dying howls from the wargs following the whistling of micro-missiles was music to his ears, and a quick ping of the area told him other wargs were running away. No point in chasing them as the job was only a basic culling - the local hunters should be able to handle the rest.  
  
"Well, I'm ready for roasting chestnuts over an open fire plus some hot chocolate. How about you?" he called out to Lady.  
  
/"What are roasted chestnuts, Daddy?"/ Durante asked as he was hooked back.  
  
"One of the best snacks on cold days, next to roasted sweet potato. Can't beat it with a hot drink." A loud sneeze from Lady had him raising an eyebrow. "You okay?"  
  
She sniffled, half-cursing on sweating under the layers but only slightly loosening her scarf. "Some snow down my jacket, but I'll be fine." She shivered when the wind picked up, forcing her legs to move thru whatever snow that wasn't flattened. "Weather report predicted a storm, so I definitely don't want to be caught out here when it hits and it's a bit of a drive back to the hotel. I could sure use a hot cider myself."  
  
Human World snow had nothing on King Cerberus's own chill, which his body heat could more or less handle. Demon instincts, on the other hand, had him promptly draping his coat and an arm around his / _mate_ / once Lady was close enough. "Think the hotel has them on their menu, so let's grab a kettle once we get back."  
  
Lady sighed in relief, soaking in Dante's body heat and feeling the extra warmth from Durante. She could see the snow partially melting around the sword's edges, even though he was closed. "I think those Swedish eggcakes would be better." She looked up at her partner under her lashes with a coy smile. "You could also ask for strawberries..."  
  
Dante smirked and simply pulled her closer. "Oh, definitely with cream."  
  
/"Please put me away before you do any kissy-kissy with Mommy, Daddy,"/ Durante flatly requested.  
  
Laughter rang as the hunters sped away through the swirling flakes on the rented snowmobile.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "[Pattern Welding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558598)." Part of Johnny Luuu's [DMCtober 2020 prompts](https://twitter.com/johnnyluuuarts/status/1307100413708111880), Day 5 "[Blistering Sword](https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Devil_Sword_Dante)." The prompt says "Blistering Sword", which is in Drive's description in 5: "This blistering sword swing creates a shockwave that damages distant enemies."
> 
> A [warg](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warg) is basically a mythological Norse wolf, especially Fenrir, Sköll, and Hati. Blame Tolkien for further popularizing the warg, creating the basis of dire wolves in stuff like _Dungeons & Dragons_.
> 
> I was looking up foods that were more endemic to Scandinavia - sweet potato/yams and chestnuts are a bit more southern Europe, Asia, Africa, and the Americas. The Swedish eggcake is [äggakaka](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%84ggakaka) from Scania, the southernmost province of Sweden, and it was a good enough compromise to what I wanted.


End file.
